Redemption
by Silver Wolf16
Summary: Chapter 6 added and Complete Sequel to What You Least Expect. Victor does battle with the demons of his past...and comes to find he isn't alone in his struggle, as a Care Bear has a dark past of her own. R
1. Chapter 1

Midnight came, and somewhere on the edge of the cloud city of Care-A-Lot, someone couldn't sleep. 

The grey wolf—the insomniac in question, or at least tonight with a good case of it-- shook his head and peered down over the edge of a bank of fluffy clouds onto the planet Earth below.

_I_ _still can't believe I'm still here. I should have been toast after taking that lightning strike…and it took the better part of a month to recover. But yet, here I am…in the one place that sometimes, I wonder if I deserve to be_, he thought to himself with a sigh.

_Why did I do it? Why did I nearly give my whole life, to protect someone that two days before not only did I not know, but also would have hunted down? _

He closed his eyes, lost in thought. Impatiently, he paced back and forth, still with a slight limp in one leg, showing the scars of the blast he took.

Even with the help of Take Care Bear, he'd only partially recovered from that attack…and the scars weren't only physical.

_There are wounds deep inside that even her skills can't heal, _he thought with a sigh.

Over the past few weeks, they'd grown somewhat close, although he still preferred to keep his distance, insisting that he was still her patient and that it just wouldn't be right.

Still, though, he found some use in this adopted—even if temporarily--home of his, acting as her nurse on occasion, his skill in healing that he had developed in his travels serving him well.

_Amazing what I used to be…before darkness and anger overcame my soul. I don't deserve to be here, yet here I am. And somehow, I can't make myself leave. _

He sighed and headed back for his home, thinking. _For good reason…here I feel accepted, unconditionally. Back home, there are still those that would not accept me, after what I did—after going against my father and all the rules he set down. Staying here for just the time I have, though, I begin to see his wisdom. And I feel unworthy of it. _

He sat down on the edge of his bed, green eyes peering into the darkness. Suddenly, his phone rang…a sudden noise that made him jump just a bit.

He picked it up and spoke. "Hello?"

"Hey, Victor…did I wake you?" the voice on the other end of the line replied. He knew it well.

"No, Take Care, you didn't. Though I'm wondering what in the world you'd be calling me this hour for."

"Just thinking…"

"About?"

"Well…about how you're doing."

"I'm fine, I told you that yesterday."

"I know, I know…but…"

"I'll be okay."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Promise…"

"I promise, Take Care…anyway, I'm gonna try to get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow."

"All right. Sleep well," she said and hung the phone up.

Victor shook his head. _I tell her all the time I'm fine, yet she still calls to check on me. I admire her dedication, but I know it's something more…and I really don't want to get that close to anyone right now. If she knew about my past…_

He lay his head down and closed his eyes, hoping he'd get some sleep this night.

* * *

_Wonder what's gotten into him? _

Those were the last thoughts Take Care Bear had before she hung up the phone. _That was a pretty short conversation. Lately, he's been kind of distant. _

She shrugged her shoulders and padded her way over to her desk. Victor wasn't the only one burning the midnight oil. Being a doctor, though, she had far more pressing concerns than her own personal thoughts.

One of those concerns was a research project she'd taken upon herself these past two months.

"How did it happen?" she muttered to herself, poring over her notes and the charts she had laid out on her desk. "It shouldn't have been possible…least that's what Bright Heart told me after I told him."

She was pondering how Free Heart Rabbit—once known as Rhiannon, Swift Heart's birth sister—could have spontaneously realized her abilities as a Care Bear Cousin.

To her knowledge—in fact, to the knowledge of _anyone _in the family—she could count all the times it had happened in the history of the Care Bear Family on one finger.

She compared her notes to the knowledge most of the Care Bears and Care Bear Cousins took as gospel. Each one of them had been given a name and a tummy symbol by either True Heart Bear or Noble Heart Horse.

She herself was given hers by True Heart, after she'd offered her services as their doctor.

But Rhiannon…hers just came to life. Not only that, she'd chosen her own Care Bear name…another unique occurrence.

"Could it be something genetic, perhaps? After all, she is Swift Heart's sister. But Swift Heart came by her name and symbol like everyone else did…"

She shook her head. "I'll have to run some more tests in the morning, after I see Victor for his weekly appointment."

She sighed as her thoughts returned to the somewhat distant lupine. _It's funny…I'm his doctor and that's the way we started out. Actually, I was more or less the doctor for the entire mission. But, he's a lot like me…he came here as a wanderer, just like I did. And he did save my life…yet, every time I try to climb that wall between he and I, I feel like it's only getting taller. I ask him about his family, he just shrugs it off. He doesn't ask me much about my past…and sometimes I'm thankful for that. Because, I wasn't always this way. _

She lay her head down on her paws. _Sometimes, I'd like to think it's just the fact that he's still under my care. But it isn't just that. We've had several meetings when he hasn't been seeing me for his appointments—when he and I could just be ourselves instead of me being his doctor. _

She shook her head. _Maybe it's remembering what I had way before I came here…and yes, even keeping myself distant because of how I lost it. I lost myself in caring for others—both the physical and emotional aspects. But the one thing I didn't take care of was my own emotional needs. So, when he came along, it was easy for me to fall. But as time goes by, I wonder if I really did the right thing. _

_Better get some sleep, though. If I don't, I'll be in no condition to take care of anyone, _she finally realized as she lay down on her bed.

* * *

The following afternoon, Victor was in her office once again, an awkward silence between them, interrupted by the few questions that Take Care asked.

"So, any swelling or sign of infection?"

Victor just shook his head.

"Okay…any pain?"

"Nothing I can't handle," he replied, a bit clipped.

She just nodded. "Let me just check your vital signs, okay?"

"All right."

She sighed as she took out her instruments and began her work. _I remember when I first asked him if I could just lay down next to him. I remember the warmth I felt. But this…this is like a blast of winter air. He's grown cold as ice, and I don't know why…_

She took a moment to make sure she kept her composure as she looked up at him. "Everything seems normal."

"That's good, " he replied and hopped off the table, making his way towards the door.

"Hey, Victor…"

"What is it?"

She closed her eyes a moment, took a deep breath, then opened them again. "Can we talk? Later, after I'm done here for the day."

"I suppose…," he shrugged, then turned and headed for the door. "You know where to find me. See you next week."

Then he was gone, and she sighed, all her professional composure needed just to keep her from breaking down into tears.

_I may as well be trying to chip my way through a mountain with an ice pick…, _she thought as she sat down at her chair and marked off what she'd discovered, then made her way over to the waiting room of the Care-A-Lot Clinic.

She peeked through the door to find a single patient waiting.

"Good thing you came, Free Heart."

"Thanks. Still getting used to the new name, though. For a while I'd forgotten the message you left was for me. I'd be much more comfortable with y'all calling me Rhiannon, but that's something I gotta adjust to. This is what I am now, after all."

"Yes. How have you been?"

"I've been good. The kids are growing like weeds, and my old man complains a bit when I'm not home, doing some mission to help out the neighborhood. Frankly, he's still a bit in shock as to what I became. But he doesn't mind too much. He figures it's my job, and the kids understand. One day I'll have to bring them along."

"I'd be happy to see them," she answered, a bit distant.

"Something the matter, Take Care?" the reddish furred rabbit asked.

"It's nothing…" she replied.

"Nothing, huh?" She cocked a brow quizzically. "Call it a woman's intuition, but I'm pretty sure it's more than just nothing."

"Really, it's nothing…"

"Uh huh…"

The doctor sighed and glanced down, then back up at the rabbit. "Promise to keep it between just us?"

"What else are friends for? Of course I will."

"All right, then." She took a deep breath. "It's about Victor. I mean, we were kind of close for a while, but for the past month or so he's been quite distant."

"Sometimes males are. Consider this, Take Care…he's been through hell and high water. He fought his own father and was thrown out of his home. He was possessed by No Heart. He put Chrissie into that coma…he's got a lot of skeletons in his closet."

"Yeah…"

"So here you come, and he saves your life. What drove him to do it, I really don't know. You accept him just as he is, though, without any regard to his past doings. You start to get close to him, and for a time, it feels good to him. But then, he starts thinking…"

"What could he be thinking?"

"Take Care, look around you. For starters, look at where you live. You live in a place as close to perfection as I've seen in my life. I'm still getting used to it myself, in the times I come up and visit. But I'm not hampered by a past like his."

The doctor sighed inwardly as the rabbit continued. "Not to mention the way you and the others treat him—but most of all, you. Maybe he's wondering if he's really worth all this."

"I see…I think."

"If you really want to get close to him, give him time. Give him time to, first of all, complete his healing. Not just the outside, either. His heart needs time to heal, too."

"Yeah…"

"And second of all, you're still his doctor. Once that's done with, that'll be one less wall you gotta worry about."

"I see."

"Anyways…, what'd ya need to see me for?"

"Well, it's about what happened two months ago."

"Right. When I became a Care Bear Cousin. What about it?"

"I want to take a sample to see if there's something genetic that triggered it."

"What sort of sample?"

"Well…" she answered, looking her directly in the eye. "Let's just say I promise it won't hurt…"

Two minutes later, Free Heart was rubbing the inside of her arm tenderly, holding a piece of cotton over where Take Care had taken the blood sample.

"I thought you said it wouldn't hurt…" she muttered.

"Sorry. I tried my best to not make it hurt. Anyway, I'm gonna analyze this and see what comes up."

"And what have you got to compare it to?"

"I have your sister's medical records, of course. After all, she's been in here several times over her life."

"I see."

"But just to be on the safe side, I'll compare it to my own. To check the possibility that it isn't completely genetic."

"Oh yeah, that's right. You're not a born Care Bear yourself."

"Nope."

"Well, let me know what ya find. I'm off to visit with the others a bit before I head back home."

"All right. I'll see you sometime in a few weeks."

"Got it. And Take Care…"

"Yes?"

"Remember what I said about Victor. Just give him time. He'll come around."

"I hope so…I mean, I'm not head over heels with him, but I just want to know him better…"

"That's understandable." Rhiannon said. _And the understatement of the year, _she added mentally. "See you later."

* * *

When her rounds of Care-A-Lot were completed for the day, Take Care Bear found herself sitting at the park, across from where Victor lived.

The same park where they'd had their first "nonprofessional" meeting. Where they got to know each other being themselves.

She shook her head. _That day seems like an age ago, now…_

She knocked on his door.

"Come in." he announced from behind the door. She opened it slowly.

"It's just me…can I come in?"

"Yeah. You wanted to talk?"

"Yes…" she answered, gazing up at him for a few moments.

He met her gaze for a second, then looked away.

"Victor…you've been rather distant lately…"

"I know."

"Why?"

"Look, Take Care…it's better that you don't know…."

"Is it really?"

He sighed and glanced out the window. "….You don't know me."

"Well, I'm trying to…"

"It's better you don't."

"Why?"

"In case you forgot, it was me that put Swift Heart in that little coma two months ago. And it was me that attacked her companions."

"Victor…you were…"

"I know, possessed. But there had to be something there for that evil to feed upon."

"That doesn't mean…"

He sighed and turned his eyes to meet hers. "Look, you're really wonderful and all…but I just don't think I deserve this place." _Or you, _he thought, keeping that to himself.

"Why is that?"

He shook his head. "It's too perfect. I don't belong here."

"Really, huh?"

He nodded. "I've given thought to just going back to Earth. But I can't."

"Why is that?"

"How would I know?"

"Do you really think you're the only one with a past?" she inquired, her eyes meeting his unwaveringly.

"What would you know?"

"I know that before I came here…" she started to say, then stopped. _This is a part of me no one else knows…not even True Heart and Noble Heart. _

"Go on…"

She sighed, realizing she'd let the cat out of the bag, No sense in stopping now. "A long time ago, before I came here…I wasn't what you see now. In fact…well, suffice it to say I wasn't terribly nice."

"Really now?"

"Yeah…I was the oldest of three children…and a spoiled brat. Pretty much everything I wanted, I got."

Victor just stood and listened.

"In due time, I found someone, and set my sights on getting him…no matter what it took. Even if I had to fight someone else to do it…that someone else being my little sister…"

"I see…"

"We both had our eye on the same guy…and I was ruthless about getting him. Well…one day we got into a big fight…and…"

"And what?"

"I pushed her out onto a road…just as a car came by. She couldn't get out of the way fast enough…"

"I see…"

"I must have sat there at her side for hours…because I realized just how foolish I'd become. When my parents finally came for us, they were hurt…and angry at me. In my pride, I ran away from home, ashamed, knowing things would never be the same."

"Did she….?"

Take Care could only shake her head. "She didn't make it."

"That must be quite a burden."

"After that, I decided that I wasn't going to take anymore from the world. I was going to give something back. So I dedicated myself to healing others. My attempt to gain redemption for the awful thing I'd done. And, to save others as much as I could from the same fate I had to bear. Watching my sister…die."

She lowered her head for a few moments, then looked back up at him. "When True Heart found me wandering about the wilderness, she asked me why I didn't have a home. I just told her I got lost and couldn't find mine. So, she took me in, I volunteered to become their doctor…and here I am."

"I know it's all hard…but….what does that all have to do with me?"

"My first few months here were hard. Actually, I could just about say the first few _years_ were hard on me. I came here just as the others were growing up and coming of age…and it hit me hard. It reminded me of what I could have become, had I not let my jealousy and my anger get the better of me…Like you, I didn't feel like I belonged here. But, gradually, over time, caring for others helped my own heart to heal…and I stand here now, knowing that this truly is my place in this world."

Victor just stared down wordlessly at her, realizing that she had once carried the same burden he did now. And in many ways, far worse. At least Swift Heart survived.

"You'll get your chance to redeem yourself one day. Just like I have. All I ask of you is to believe that you will."

He nodded, then gave her a hug. "I really do appreciate you sharing that with me. It does help put things in perspective…"

"You're welcome, Victor…"

"I just still have my doubts."

"I understand."

"But we both better get some sleep…"

"Yeah…"

"Hey…do you mind staying here the night?"

"Sure, I don't mind."

"You'll have to sleep on the couch, though. But…maybe just having you here might give me some measure of peace tonight. Not enough to completely beat the demons..but maybe enough just to get by for now."

_I'll settle for that, _she thought. "All right."


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

(A/N: Since I didn't include it in the first chapter (or my previous story for that matter) I don't own the Care Bears/Care Bear Cousins. This story is for entertainment purposes only. Victor, Glenn/Silver Heart Wolf and Rhiannon/Free Heart Rabbit are my original charries, though. Also, I know nil about genetics, so I'm winging it with Take Care's explanation to Swift Heart.)

* * *

Meanwhile, in his castle high above the Earth, black storm clouds comprising its pedestal upon which it stalked the world below for more targets of his misdeeds, the evil wizard No Heart sat upon his throne, eyes blazing with an unmitigated hatred for all things good.

"I still can't believe it! How could those accursed furballs beat me once again?" he fumed, tossing lightning bolts about in his fury like toys in the wind.

His lackey, Beastly, a mangy fuzzball with more cunning than actual brains, cowered—as usual—behind the nearest piece of furniture.

"Your Evilness…they can't keep beating you forever…"

"SILENCE!" he bellowed, casting a bolt his way just to shut him up. Beastly wasn't exactly Lackey of the Year material, anyway.

The dark mage glanced out his window. "For too long I have been plagued by those do-gooders…but the one thing I have not done is take the fight right up to their doorstep…." He then turned to his assistant.

"Beastly…go down to the basement and start the engines. I want us moved as close to Care-A-Lot as we can get."

"Why?"

"Because I told you to, that's why!" he shouted. "NOW GO!"

As the castle started to move, quite ponderously, No Heart chuckled evilly. "Let's see those blasted Care Bears deal with my full power right at their door…"

* * *

"Hmm…let's see here..." Take Care Bear muttered, pondering over the comparisons she'd made between Free Heart Rabbit—or at least the blood sample she'd taken from her—and her sister, Swift Heart.

"Can't really tell if it's because they're related…or…" She carefully took another file from her cabinet—this one her own, just in case it was ever needed. "Wait a second…"

She cocked her head to one side, poring over some specific findings.

"I see. I think I understand now…but this could make for a very profound discovery indeed…I better do some more research on this."

"What could?" a feminine voice behind her asked.

The doctor jumped and spun around. She wasn't expecting anyone to come in—it was still early in the day and she had no appointments.

She recognized the source of that voice, though, as soon as she laid eyes on her—and smiled. "Well, good morning to you, Swift Heart. What brings you here from Earth?"

The blue rabbit just shrugged her shoulders. "I figured it was time to come back, at least to visit anyway. Not totally sure I'm ready to come back full time, yet."

"I see. Any lingering effects?"

Swift Heart blinked, caught a bit off guard, then realized she was just asking the questions for her own well being. "Not really. Other than the occasional nightmare. But I think that's a remnant of the spell I was under."

"I see."

"And my knee isn't quite one hundred percent yet. Which is why I didn't compete in the Obstacle Course Race this year."

"Understandable. I'm sure everyone else understood, too."

Swift Heart nodded. "Yeah. Although I was really looking forward to it. Then again, I wasn't expecting my whole life to be turned upside down either."

"Right. Anyway, how's Silver Heart?"

"He's fine. This is the first real chance we've gotten to visit Care-A-Lot since that day. So he's taking the tour with Noble Heart while I'm here checking up on things."

"Ahh…"

"Anyway, my sis came by a while ago. Says you were gonna try to see what caused her change."

"Yeah…"

"What'd ya find out?"

"Well, it doesn't appear to be completely genetic in nature. Look here." She pointed to a couple of marks she'd made on each of their charts.

"These markers are common to all Care Bears and Care Bear Cousins. I haven't done too much research into exactly what they are though—I just know we all share them."

"Right." Swift Heart nodded, not completely sure she followed the doctor's explanation.

"Anyway, I didn't have much to go by…except in this case, I have my own medical records before I joined the Care Bear Family and after."

"And it doesn't show up in the ones before?"

"Right."

"So what could that mean?"

"I suppose it means that our abilities are granted to us, as we well know. But the possibility exists just as well that they can be spontaneously gained, like what happened with your sister."

"And that means…"

"That means that anyone has the capacity to become a Care Bear…or Care Bear Cousin."

"Interesting indeed."

"Right. But it has far more impact than just that."

"How so."

"In a nutshell, it means there are more of us on Earth. Each with the capacity for good…or for evil."

"Evil?"

"Right. See…we're able to use our Care Bear Stare or our Care Bear Cousin Call because of the way that certain energies are focused."

"Yeah…."

"But suppose those energies are evil. Then that same power can be used for ill."

"I understand, I think. But you said that it isn't caused by genetics."

"Correct. I think it's a strong emotion that triggers that change."

"I see."

"In your sister's case, it was her desire to save your life from your dark image."

"Yeah…."

"It's quite a revelation, though. I'm still going to look more into it before I talk with True Heart and Noble Heart about it."

"All right."

She nodded.

"Glenn wanted to know how his brother was coming along," she spoke, changing the subject. Take Care didn't bother to correct her in the use of his given name. He was, after all, now a Care Bear Cousin, Silver Heart Wolf.

"He's all right," she answered. "He's still got a limp to him, but I'm doing my best to straighten that out…" she added, her voice trailing off a bit.

"Something wrong?"

"It's the emotional wounds I'm more concerned about."

"How so?"

"He blames himself for all that happened. Especially with you."

"He wasn't himself, we all know that."

"Right, we do…but he doesn't fully believe that yet."

"I see."

"I'm working on that, too, though. I think he'll be okay….with time."

"I understand."

She nodded. "Anyway, I'm gonna do some more work. You gonna be here a while?"

"Yeah, couple days. Then we gotta go back to Earth…me and sis are rotating shifts, as it were. She does some missions while I babysit, then we switch."

Take Care chuckled a bit. "Babysitting, huh."

"Yeah."

"I'm just glad you're up to doing missions."

"Nothing real heavy, though."

"Right. I'm still working on that knee of yours, and you're not quite at full readiness yet."

"I know. I'll take it easy."

"You better. Consider those doctor's orders."

"Will do. Anyways, I'm gonna go find Silver Heart and see if he's ready to take a walk somewhere quiet with me.."

She just nodded, her eyes growing distant for a moment, _I envy her that sometimes….the closeness she has with him. _

Then Swift Heart bounded out the door, taking a momentary glance back at her doctor—and her friend.

"Something wrong?" Silver Heart asked as he trotted up beside her.

"With me, no. Actually I was just coming out to find you."

"I see. So why the backward glance?"

"It's her I'm concerned about. Something is troubling her really bad."

"I see."

"I think it may be something with your brother, but…she won't say."

"You think she thinks something is seriously wrong?"

She shook her head. "No, I don't think so. I think it's something more between him and her…but it's not for me to say."

"All right. Anyway, what'd you have in mind to do?"

She kissed him gently. "I was thinking maybe we could go somewhere nice and quiet, and watch the sunset. They're really beautiful up here."

"Shall we be off then?" he replied, returning her kiss.

* * *

Victor sighed as the light began to fade from the skies. It was never truly dark in Care-A-Lot…sure, there was sunrise and sunset, but the night wasn't so foreboding.

_I'm still in shock thinking about what she said to me last night. How she could carry a burden—a secret—so terrible…and still become what she has. She's really come far, but at what a price._

He tapped his chin in thought. _I wonder if her sister ever forgave her. In spirit, anyway. _Yes, there were still traditions his people held on to…one of those being that even after death, one's spirit still lingered on if there were unfinished matters…or lingering feelings.

_Only one way to find out. And strangely enough, I won't let her do it alone. _

He nodded, then made his way for her office…just as Take Care bumped into him.

"Ow…hey…I wouldn't have minded seeing you, but did you have to run me over?"

"Wasn't meaning to. Anyway…I just wanted to talk with you for a bit…"

"About?"

"We might want to go somewhere where it's just you and I…"

She nodded, having a feeling she knew what it was about. "All right…"

When they were alone, he spoke, in lowered tones. "So, where are you from, anyway?"

She looked up at him, "I believe the humans called it the Rocky Mountains…why?"

"How long has it been since you've been back home?"

"This is my home, Victor…"

"I meant your real home, Take Care…the home of your birth…"

"Oh…" she stammered, her eyes misting over for a moment. "Not since that day…."

"I was thinking…."

"Victor, I can't…"

"Why not?"

"Because…"

His eyes stared into hers. "You want me to overcome my doubts and fears, right? I'm willing to, but there's something I want you to do."

"And that is?" she asked, although his intent seemed obvious.

"I want you to face yours."

"Victor…"

"Look, Take Care…you aren't going to let me face my demons alone, and I respect that. But neither am I going to let you have to face yours alone either."

She nodded, her eyes gazing into his for the longest time. _He's right—if I expect him to listen to me to heal his wounds, I have to learn to heal mine. I've swept them under the rug long enough anyway._

"All right, I'll go. But on one condtion."

"Name it."

"You're coming with me."

"That was kind of the plan."

"All right."

* * *

"We need a Cloud Car." Take Care stated, rather straightforward, to Grumpy Bear.

"What for?"

"I…just have business to tend to on Earth."

"….All right. But make sure you stay in touch. We may need you at any moment," the blue bear with a cloud for a tummy symbol finally replied.

She nodded and sat behind the steering wheel, Victor taking a seat beside her. She started the engine and took off.

When they were out of anyone else's hearing, Victor asked. "You really ready for this?"

She nodded. "As you said, if I expect you to be ready, I have to be as well."

Victor nodded in return, and not another word was said until they'd reached a spot in the Rocky Mountains of Colorado.

"There…my home is somewhere around there…," She peeked out, then nodded. "Yeah…right where I remember it." _Hasn't changed much all these years either…but to me it will never be the same.._

_Suprising my family hasn't moved after all this time…I would have expected them to, after what happened. _

She parked the Cloud Car at some distance from her birth home, the car dissipating into mist as soon as Victor stepped out. She knew it would reform itself as needed.

She glanced around. _No one here…let's go now…, _a part of her whispered in her mind.

_No..they've got to be here somewhere. I have to face this, sooner or later. I'm tired of running. _

"Who's there?" a mature, feminine voice asked.

"It's me…"

"Who's me?"

It'd been so long since she'd ever been called by it, she had forgotten her birth name. It took her several long moments to dredge it up from her memory.

"It's me, Lily…."

"Lily? Is it really you?" the voice asked again. "But…"

"I know, I know. I ran away from home, and I haven't been back since."

The source of the inquiring voice ambled into view, and for long minutes, none of the three of them could move.

"It's been a long time, Lily…my daughter."

"I know, Mother…a long time indeed. But…listen, we just have a whole lot to discuss. Can I come inside?"

"Of course you can…"

Her response caused Take Care's eyes to mist over again. _I didn't expect her to be so cordial…or even invite me into her home again…_

The two of them, wolf and bear, made their way into her modest home.

"Don't mind the mess…"

"I never did…" Take Care Bear sighed and sat down on what looked like the most comfortable spot, as she knew she was going to be here a while.

"Mom…"

"Lily…I know what you're here for. I knew that the day that Iris was killed….that you'd be back, someday."

"Mother…I wanted to ask you…"

Her eyes peered into her daughter's. "About whether or not I was truly angry with you? At the time, of course I was, Lily…my youngest daughter was dead, and it was all over a silly fight. A moment of carelessness, that was all it took."

She looked down at the ground. "I couldn't begin to tell you how sorry I am…"

"I know. I know deep down you didn't intend your sister any harm. But you were really rough and hard to handle in your early years. Yes, you got pretty much everything you wanted. But there were so many times I just wanted you to step back and realize the love of family was more important than anything else you could ever have…that you could always have another possession, another mate…but you could never, ever replace your family…and it took a tragedy for you to even begin to grasp that back then."

"But I was selfish…"

"That you were. But realizing that, even apologizing for it, isn't going to bring Iris back. But I want you to realize something else…"

"What is that?"

"When my anger died down—and yes, you have me to blame for part of your own angry streak—I realized that what I had done was just as severe…I lost one daughter and pushed the other one out of my life. I didn't realize then that you were just as hurt as I was. I remember the look in your eyes when we found you, cradling your sister's dying body….your eyes were full of remorse and regret—and all I could do was lash out at you. For that, it is I that owe you an apology."

"Mom…you never needed to apologize."

"I should have, Lily. Maybe we were both blinded by our own individual pain. You responded to it by running away….and I responded to mine by getting angry."

Take Care nodded and sighed. "Would Iris ever forgive me?"

"That, my daughter, is between you and her soul. You have to find that for yourself."

She nodded.

"Lily..I just wanted you to know that I still love you…you are my blood, carried within my body for a time, and I was the one that brought you into the world."

"I understand."

Victor could only stare in disbelief at their exchange. _The power of family…the power of love…I never in my life would have believed them to be so strong…to overcome even this. _

_Maybe because I was never that close to my own family. _

"So what happened to you afterwards, Lily? I don't recall giving you that mark." She gestured to her tummy symbol.

"Oh…this. After I was out wandering for a while, someone found me and took me in. I'm part of the Care Bear Family now…this is my symbol. To them, I'm known as Take Care Bear."

Her mother nodded. "How'd you come by that?"

"I'm their doctor. After Iris was killed, I swore that I was going to do something to give back to others, instead of just take from everyone…"

"Well, for that I'm proud of you…that you could take something as tragic as what happened and make something worthwhile come of it."

"I don't want anyone to go through what I had to. If I'd known then what I know now, Iris might still be alive…"

"Yes…but sometimes things happen for a reason."

"I know."

"Anyway, it's getting late. Why don't you and your companion sleep here tonight?"

"Would you really let us stay?"

"You're my daughter, Lily. No matter where your travels take you, or what you've done, you will always have a home here. Or at the very least, a place to lay your head. You are always welcome here."

"I appreciate that, Mom…"

She glanced to Victor. "You'll have to sleep on the couch. Sorry, but those are my rules."

"I'm okay with that…"

"At least until you're married…"

At that, Victor's eyes grew wide. "Wait, wait, wait…we're not…." He shook his head. _I suppose it's natural for her to think that. _

Take Care just giggled, for the first time since arriving. "He's not really THAT, Mom."

"I see. Still, he has to sleep on the couch."

"I know. See you in the morning, Victor."

As mother and daughter went to their rooms, and Victor stretched out on the couch, he shook his head.

_For some reason, I feel slightly stung by her answer…but, eh….it happens, _he thought, then drifted off to sleep himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bright Heart Raccoon was monitoring the local airspace, as was his duty at night. Being a raccoon made him more active during the nighttime anyway, and he needed something to do.

"What's that?" he questioned to himself, glancing at the radar display.

The blip on the screen grew larger by the second. Still on the outside edge of its range…but imposing nonetheless. And the energies radiating from it….pure negativity…

Bright Heart picked up his phone and dialed up True Heart and Noble Heart. "Hey guys…."

"Bright Heart….why are you calling this time of night?"

"I just picked up something off the scale on radar. And the energy coming off of it is pure darkness."

"You don't suppose it could be No Heart?"

"I'd bet my bottom dollar on it. Sounds like he's bringing his whole castle to play."

"All right. Sound the alarm, we'll be there in a minute. And get everything ready."

"Everything?"

"Right, everything. And notify all Care Bear Family members currently on Earth missions. We may have to temporarily barricade Care-A-Lot."

"I see."

"If he's this desperate to stop us that he's going to bring his home to ours, we have to be just as desperate to defend it."

"I understand. Bright Heart out."

He padded over to the emergency alert console and slapped a large red button, triggering the general alarm throughout Care-A-Lot and sending out an automatic signal to all active communicator devices, warning them of the impending danger.

"I just hope we can stop him this time." Bright Heart muttered as he ran out the door of his lab to meet the others.


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: Two quick notes here: One, this chapter contains moderate violence. Reader discretion is advised. Second, as I have had people asking me about the story in reviews, I have institued a contact process, which can be found in my user profile. )

* * *

A mysterious figure waited outside the woods where Victor and the others were sleeping.

"Hmm…just as I suspected…the energy readings I was getting is coming from here."

It stood in the darkness of the early morning hours, clothed almost completely in black, a cape fluttering in the morning winds….and a glint of steel here and there.

"Ha…now I shall eliminate the source of this…goodness. I have a mission to complete…and I shall complete it," the visitor spoke malevolently.

It looked up at a peal of thunder, right now far off in the distance, but closing rapidly. One glance told him the lightning the approaching clouds was unnatural…as it was hued in violet, rather than the argent streaks of natural lightning.

"I see someone hopes to beat me to it, though…And that someone has been such a misguided fool all these years…"

The voice was unmistakably male….and as he stepped forward into the moonlight, still strong in this hour, the beams scattered over fur as black as night, save for a single patch of white over his stomach.

And that patch bore a black star…

Victor tossed and turned in his sleep, remembering the events of two months ago.

"No…you won't beat me…No Heart…" he muttered in his nightmares, before his eyes flew open and he sat bolt upright, breathing as though he had run a marathon.

He shook his head once to clear it. "One day I will beat these nightmares…but for now, I cannot." He got up off the couch and paced a few circles in the floor.

_I hope everyone is still asleep…or they didn't hear that, at least. _He glanced around the corner, into the room where Take Care Bear was sound asleep.

:_Amazing how she sleeps so well…considering that her whole life as she knew it just got turned upside down once again. To know the parent she'd thought rejected her welcome her back with open arms…I wish my father would do that…but I still sense the tension between he and I, even though we are at least speaking again. _

_Or is that in my own mind? _

He sighed softly, then turned back towards the couch—

to see a ebony shadow standing in the doorway.

"Who are you?" Victor demanded, in the lowest tone he could manage and still be forceful. He didn't want to wake the others unless it was needed.

The laugh he got in reply wasn't anywhere near as quiet, more menacing and dark.

"Who am I? The beginning of your end, fool…" he replied, then the hiss of steel sliding from a scabbard could be heard.

_He's armed…I have to…_he thought, then jumped aside as the visitor charged.

The clang of three feet of steel scraping agianst rock could be heard even miles from the house, to say nothing of right inside, and the home's two other occupants rushed to the respective doors of their rooms with a start.

"What's going on?" mother and daughter exclaimed in near unison.

"Nothing much, just a visitor…" Victor half quipped as he'd procured a pole of some sort and was doing his best to parry the attacks the as-yet-unidentified intruder was dishing out.

"Uh huh….Mom, you go somewhere safe. I have a feeling this is gonna get rough."

"Be careful, Lily. I don't want to lose two daughters."

"You won't…I promise you that," the bear also known as Take Care Bear replied. "Now, go…"

Her mother nodded and retreated into her room.

Take Care turned to face the attacking figure. "And just who are you?"

He turned to face her…and his eyes were pure hatred. "You…"

That was all he said before a blast of dark energy shot forth from his middle.

She jumped to the side, avoiding it, completely astonished. "You're…"

"Ha…you only wish," he replied, charging after her.

"Oh no you don't…." Victor growled, tripping him up with his pole, causing him to drop his sword.

Undaunted, figure—at closer glance Take Care could see that it was a bear too—drew a dagger from his belt.

"You can't beat me that easily…" he growled back and flung one, then another dagger at Victor.

Victor, jumping backwards in a hurry, barely dodged both, the blades sticking deep into a wooden log being used as a support of some sort.

Take Care, meanwhile, had ducked behind a wall, muttering to herself. "That was a Care Bear Stare…I'd know it like I know my own name. But….dark."

She peeked around the corner—then ducked back inside as another blast of darkness coursed through the main room of the home, barely missing both her and Victor.

"Come out here and fight me, Care Bear…" he bellowed. "Or are you too good and caring to do that?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Calling me out, aren't you?" She set her feet and aimed a Care Bear Stare right back at him…of course, this one being the polar opposite of the one he'd unleashed.

He didn't move, rather, he just waved his paw and the shot ran headfirst into a wall of black and dissipated.

"I am infinitely more powerful than you are…"

Victor snarled. "We'll just see about that…," then tackled him in a blindside charge.

The two went down in a tangle, before the dark bear distanced himself with a roll—then, glancing upwards, procured another dagger from his belt and let fly.

Victor dodged…but didn't see its true target until she screamed.

"No…" he shouted, running over to her side.

Take Care Bear sat in the doorway where she'd chanced another peek out, slumped up against a wall, the hilt of a dagger protruding from her upper chest.

"Take Care…are you okay?" Victor inquired desperately.

"Hmph…you should have known they can't defend themselves against steel. They're too much of a bunch of do-gooders to do that….," the dark bear harrumphed and started to walk away. "Oh well, one down…loads more to go. I'll finish them all yet."

Victor thought for a moment to rush him where he stood. Two months ago he would have with a fury that put a raging fire to shame.

But now there were more important matters to tend to. Like the life of his friend.

The wolf glared at him. "This isn't over."

"Oh, I know it's not over…not until I destroy them all. But I won't waste my energy or my power on someone like you…Goodbye."

"Grrr…"

"….Victor…" a voice pleaded, weakly.

"I'm here…" he replied, rushing back to the pink bear's side, her fur now streaked with the red of her own blood.

He applied pressure to where the knife bore in, trying his best to stop the bleeding. Without a glance, he shouted back to her mother. "I need some water and some towels, now!"

She didn't question him—not when she saw the scene that was just in the doorway of that room—but rushed off to get what he'd demanded.

Take Care looked up at him weakly, barely able to keep her eyes open. "I was right…there are good and evil ones…"

"What do you mean?"

"I told…Swift Heart…that there are those like us, but evil…"

"Don't talk so much…" Victor pleaded as he pressed a fresh towel over her wounds, cleaning her off with the water.

_It looks like it just barely missed something more vital…but if I don't stop this bleeding that won't matter. _

"You have to stop him, Victor…"

"Not until I tend to you first."

She nodded weakly, then gazed up at him wordlessly with barely opened eyes. "If not for you being here…"

"I don't even want to think about it," he snapped back as he continued his work, applying more pressure. He called back to her mother. "You have anything here that can at least slow this down?"

She nodded and made her way to the storage room in the back of the home, coming back with an armload of items. "These should slow down the bleeding…I hope."

"It's better than nothing at all," he answered and started to prepare some of them for use. "I shouldn't have let up."

"It wasn't your fault…" she replied in a whisper. "He was too quick…"

"Shh…" the wolf answered, cradling her gently while he cleaned off another patch of her fur and applied some of the mixture he had prepared.

It seemed effective enough, a blend of some clotting agent he didn't quite recognize and a mild painkiller.

"That should help her for a little while."

"Looks like it's more effective than you would have thought."

Her mother nodded. "Perhaps. But then again, Lily was always tough like that…," she added, her eyes filled with relief. _If I had to bury another one of my children, I'd lose it._

"Call the others…I have to tell them what's going on…"

"Take Care…you're gravely wounded, and quite weakened." Victor admonished.

"I know…but I have to warn them…"

He nodded. "But that's all you're going to do. You're in no condition to fight."

She flipped on her communicator…and grimaced at the blinking alert light, shaking her head. "Automatic alert has been activated. We're needed in Care-A-Lot…right away."

"You can't…" Victor darted to her side to hold her steady as she slowly struggled to get to her feet.

"They need me, Victor."

"What's going on, anyway?"

"Don't know…but I'll…" She put her paw to her forehead and blinked a few times.

"You're lightheaded from loss of blood, Take Care." Victor reminded her. "You're pushing yourself way too much."

"I…I have to know what's going on," she fired back, holding her paw against a wall to steady herself. "Take Care Bear calling True Heart…"

"True Heart here….you're coming in faint."

"What's going on up there?"

"No Heart is coming to attack us. He's bringing his whole castle. Sounds like he's serious."

"We may have an even bigger problem than No Heart," the doctor replied.

"You mean there is such a thing?"

"Yes. And you won't believe me if I told you."

"Probably not. But you sound deadly serious."

"There's a dark Care Bear running loose on Earth. He attacked me and Victor."

"What?"

"I'll explain later."

"I'm sure you will. Should we send someone down there to assist? If you need someone you better let me know now, before No Heart gets too close. We'll have to seal Care-A-Lot if he does…"

"I don't want anyone else to get hurt, True Heart. Trust me, he's a thousand times more dangerous than No Heart."

"How so?"

She sighed. She knew just the thought of it would terrify the Care Bear Family founder. But she had a right to know what they were up against.

"Because he nearly killed me."

She could have very well heard the gasp _without _the need of the communicator. "That…"

"That's why I think it's best that no one comes down. None of us can defend against his power."

"If we all stand together…"

"True Heart, this isn't a fight that just caring alone can win. He means to fight us…and to destroy us. And just being warm and fuzzy isn't going to be enough this time."

There was a long pause over the link as True Heart considered her words.

Then, finally. "Very well. But at least give us time to formulate a plan."

"Unless you got someone up there that can wield a sword or _any _kind of weapon, don't bother. He doesn't just use his Dark Stare…he uses dark magic and weapons too."

"I see…"

"And no Care Bear I know is trained to even know what they are, much less use them."

"It's against our ways, Take Care…"

"I know, I know. But, unless we figure out how to do something, he is going to make No Heart look like child's play."

"Understood. I'll consult with Noble Heart. True Heart out."

Take Care hit the off switch and sighed. "They don't stand a chance against him," she half growled.

"Well…there are a lot more of them than just one…"

"Victor…this isn't No Heart we're talking about. No Heart is someone we can drive off with a Stare or Call or three. This guy is far, far worse."

"I know…"

"And we don't have anything in Care-A-Lot that can help us."

"But he has to get to Care-A-Lot first…"

"True…but I don't think that would take him long."

"Possibly…"

"And when he does, unless they really can drive him off, we'll be returning to a butcher's yard…"

"They don't deserve this..." Victor growled. _Too many times I've seen grudges, battles, even wars end in bloodshed. And I will not see a people as pacifistic as hers massacred. _

Then his thoughts went back to the matter at hand. "So why did you peek out like that, Take Care?"

"Because…that bear seemed familiar…"

"How?"

She shook her head, as if trying to deny it…to deny everything that happened—but the pain that shot through her left side made it all too real.

"He was…."

Her mother stood there, still as a stone, for she'd caught a glimpse too, and it froze her blood like ice.

She turned her eyes to Victor, suddenly very haunted. "He was my brother."

"What? He can't be…"

The doctor could only nod. "Remember, Victor, I said I was the oldest of three..and my sister is dead…"

"How could he have…." Victor started to say, but she raised her paw and continued.

"My theory on how strong emotions could cause us to develop our powers as Care Bears and Care Bear Cousins…I also determined they could possibly be negative emotions that give us the opposite qualities…"

"I see…"

"And he's so consumed by anger and hatred he didn't even recognize me…"

"Possibly."

Her mother nodded. "Billy ran away just after you did…I assumed he needed time to heal his own wounds too…but I never dreamed he would…"

Take Care Bear sighed. "I never would have either. But he was definitely the one that attacked us."

"How could two siblings, having to face the same tragedy, take two completely separate paths?"

"I don't know, but I'm guessing anger has a lot to do with it."

"Well, we best better get to Care-A-Lot and help the others. At least we might be able to do something if he comes in."

"Right…so now you're agreeing with me, eh?"

Victor glanced down at her. "I guess so."

She nodded, then took his paw in hers gently.

"Thank you again. That's the second time you saved my life."

"I know." He gave hers a little squeeze, then they both bounded out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

As the Cloud Car made its way back home, Victor glanced over at its driver, if only for a few seconds.

_Twice now I've saved her life…but why? What makes her so special? _The wolf just shook his head. _She really is a piece of work, though—anyone else would have been dead from a blow like that, and had that knife landed another inch or two over, she **would **be. _

As it was, it took nearly all her concentration to keep the Cloud Car on course, and he could see the pain in her eyes.

_She's pretty tough…I mean, to take the punishment she has, and still be able to come to the aid of her family when they most need it…I just pray we're not too late._

As they landed in Care-A-Lot, True Heart was there to greet them…but as she saw the wound that Take Care Bear bore on her chest, she gasped.

"What in blazes happened to you? Are you all right?"

"I'm okay…thanks to Victor. I don't know what would have happened if…"

Victor shook his head. "That's not something I really want to think about. Anyway, what's going on up here?"

"Well, No Heart is moving closer, although he seems to have slowed on his approach somewhat. We think it might be weather."

"Yeah…and what of the other problem?"

"We're working on it. Although if what you say is true, we have quite a situation on our hands."

"Right."

The white bear with multicolored headfur closed her eyes and sighed. "We may have no choice…"

"No choice but to what?"

She didn't say a word, instead, she turned to her mate, Noble Heart.

"It's been tough on her, Take Care. Since you told her about what this new villain could do, she's been hard pressed to come up with a solution that doesn't go against everything we stand for…and she's coming up empty."

"You mean a way that doesn't involve the use of weapons."

"Right. None of us can use one, even if we wanted to."

"I know, "the doctor replied. "But if we don't do something, we're in for far worse than what No Heart can dish out."

"No Heart just does with magic what this guy does with steel, though, Take Care. What's the big difference?"

"The difference is, Noble Heart," Victor interjected. "that a Stare or Call can block or ward off most, if not all, of his magic. It's absolutely no defense against a blade, though."

"….You have a point," the equine co-founder of the Care Bear Family conceded.

"So, what can we do?" True Heart inquired.

"I don't know. Besides, I don't know if even fighting him on his own level is the right thing to do."

"How so?"

"Because…" she sighed. "…he's my brother."

"Come again?"

"He's my brother, True Heart." Take Care Bear repeated. "It's a long story, and one I owe to you all, but right now it can wait."

"I see…"

"Do you propose to take him on, Victor?"

"If I have to…" the wolf answered. "I don't have any problems with it…"

"Victor…" Take Care glanced up at him. "This is my fight…"

"Not anymore, Take Care…not since he attacked both of us."

She sighed, glanced down, then nodded. "Perhaps you're right…"

_And it's for reasons that not even I fully understand yet…and even if I did I wouldn't believe them, _he added mentally.

Then he turned to True Heart and Noble Heart. "He's going to come after everyone in this family, though."

"We know…but…."

Victor narrowed his eyes. "I don't mean to step on any toes, but…"

True Heart met his gaze. "But what…"

He shook his head. "If I fall, then how will you fight him?"

"We're still…"

"I hate to be the devil's advocate here…" Victor interrupted. "But I'm sorry to say that you just might have to take up some steel against him…"

True Heart started to answer back, _It isn't our way, _but Noble Heart laid a paw on her shoulder.

"Much as it pains me to say this…he's right."

True Heart stared incredulously at her mate.

"He's right, dear. I hate to say it…and it really does hurt because it hasn't been our way, for many, many long years. But sometimes…you have to take a stand for what you believe in. And we've never been threatened like this."

True Heart couldn't say aword, completelyflabbergasted. _That's because she doesn't fully understand, _Victor thought.

"But…"

Noble Heart circled around so that his eyes met hers. "If there was any other way, you bet your life I'd take it, my love. But…"

She looked up at him. "I know…I just…"

"I know, you feel like it's compromising our beliefs. And in some way, it is. But if we're not willing to change…to be willing to meet this new threat head on instead of the same old way, knowing there's an excellent chance it won't work…then we're done for. And you know I'd give my life for this family…and for you…any day, any time, so long as I still have a breath in me…."

True Heart nodded, her spirits lifted a little by the devotion of her mate. Still, though, what was being asked of her was a lot.

"Give me some time to think it over, Noble Heart," she finally responded. "Just a little time." She gently kissed his cheek.

"As you wish."

_The devotion he has for her…I'd give my soul…my life, just to feel what he does for her…,_ Victor thought as they both started off back to the Hall of Hearts, where an emergency meeting was being held.

_Maybe you already do…isn't that why you saved her life twice?_

It was the tiniest of voices in his mind. And no, he wasn't losing his mind…more like trying to think something over.

_I just did what came naturally…and trying to redeem myself for what I've done…_

_That wasn't an issue back then, though…so why is it now? And honestly…just why did I let her snuggle up next to me? _

He shook his head. _I can't be falling for her…can I? _His emerald green eyes turned towards the pink bear.

_I mean, she's one tough cookie…and she's been through so much…still, though…argh, this is tough, even to convince myself…_

She turned her eyes to him, and his own weren't quite quick enough to evade her gaze.

"Something wrong?" the Care Bears' doctor inquired.

"No, nothing…I was just thinking…."

"About what?"

_Should I lie to her or tell her the truth, _he thought as he formulated an answer to her question.

"I don't know if they're gonna stand a chance against him…" Victor replied.

_Uh huh…like he was really thinking about that…,_ she thought.

Aloud, she spoke, "They'll find a way. For now, we get a bit of a breather. Truth be told, I could use one," she said, wincing a bit every time she had to move her right arm.

"Yeah, me too. That arm okay?"

"Yeah…it's fine. It's gonna be sore for a few weeks, though." She sighed, then shuddered a bit as she glanced at the scar over her chest…and how close she'd come. _Don't really want to think about what could have been…,_she reminded herself.

"It healed pretty quick…" Victor noted.

"Yeah…it sure did. I think it was something that we'd put together back home…"

"Probably."

"Still, though, it's a scary thought…"

"Yeah, I know…it is to me too."

She looked straight at him. "Losing me? That scares you?"

"Well…" he replied, his eyes glancing away. _Shouldn't have really let that slip…but…it just came naturally._

Then he sighed and met her gaze. "Yeah…"

She didn't say a word, just nodded her head. _Another crack in the wall…I'll take it. _

"Why'd he attack us?" Victor asked, trying to change the subject.

"I don't know, Victor. But I'm assuming he felt such anger over what happened with my sister that he became what he did."

"A dark Care Bear?"

"It would seem so."

"Can it be reversed?"

"That remains to be seen. I know that the emotions he's felt gave him his abilities. What I haven't done any study on is if an equally opposite emotion can reverse the change…or swing it entirely to the other end of the spectrum…."

"You mean make him a Care Bear as we know it."

"Right. But if that's possible, then another possibility is very real."

Victor nodded. "That the same change can be caused in any one of you."

"Correct. If we can neutralize his powers, it goes conversely that he can neutralize ours."

"I see. Which really does make this a challenge."

She nodded sadly. "I'm not totally sure this is a fight we can win."

"Well…" Victor noted. "We do have one advantage—numbers. There's only one of him…against about twenty five of us…"

"True…"

"So maybe we can do it."

"I just hope he doesn't do worse than what happened back home…"

"I hope he doesn't either."

She leaned up against him. He hadn't even noticed she was close to him until she did—and didn't quite have the heart to push her away.

"Thank you again for saving my life…"

"You don't have to thank me, Lily…" he replied, for the first time, using her given name. It just seemed more fitting to him…after all, he wasn't one of them yet.

"I want to, though…I mean, that's twice now that you protected me…and you really didn't have to…"

"Yeah…"

"Like a knight in armor, I guess…," she mused, then sighed, gazing up at the evening sun, where far off in the distance, dark clouds loomed.

"Thankfully the weather is keeping him back. Even No Heart is at the mercy of the elements, it would seem.."

"Yeah…"

"Victor?"

"What is it?"

"Tell me something…"

"Sure, anything…"

"Before No Heart took over your mind…" she replied, her eyes looking up into his. "Did you ever…um.."

"Lily, what is it?"

She blushed just the smallest bit before continuing. "Did you ever love someone?"

Victor chuckled a bit, meeting her eyes. "Not really. Remember, I still didn't exactly agree with my father, and, well…the females of the pack didn't really want a trouble maker for a mate…"

"I see…it must have been hard."

"Yeah…being lonely sometimes gets very old." He looked down at her. "What about you?"

"Well, one you know of…the one me and my sister fought over. Sometimes I wish I could have just stood back and let her have him, knowing that she'd still be alive today if I did. Other that that, I just simply haven't had the time, nor really anyone to pick from."

:"Because of the family thing, I know."

"Yeah…and I just never took the time to look. I devoted all I was, all I ever thought about, to making sure no one here ever had to suffer what I did."

"You mean you haven't allowed yourself to fall in love again, Lily?"

She shook her head slowly, "No, I haven't…" _And now I'd give anything just to feel that again…if only once more._

"I just never thought it more important than taking care of others."

Victor nodded. "Sometimes, though, we have to remember ourselves, that we have needs too…"

"Yeah…"

"If someone came along, would you?"

"Maybe. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious."

She nodded, then answered. "Of course I would. What about you, though? Would you take that leap if the opportunity presented itself?"

Victor shrugged. "Don't know if I really deserve it. But then again, why not."

She chuckled, leaning against him just a wee bit more. "But what if it came from the one place where you least expected it to come from?"

He glanced at her for a long moment. "From you?"

Her eyes widened in shock. _From me? I…I didn't think he noticed…_

Victor just chuckled and gazed down at her.

"Two months ago, I wouldn't have given it a moment's thought. Now I find myself wondering every day that goes by."

"I…"

"Lily…you really are wonderful. You've been there for me when I wouldn't have expected anyone else to be. And you've been stubborn enough to be there at the times I _didn't _want anyone to be. You believed in me when no one else would. And at first, I kept asking myself if I really deserved that, after all I'd done…"

"Is that why you were so distant?"

The wolf nodded. "Yeah…at first, when you started getting close. I didn't know what to think. I thought it was out of gratitude that I'd saved your life, but as time went by, I got scared of it…"

She didn't say a word, just listened, thunderstruck. _He's been there all along…I just couldn't see it. _

"So I let myself get distant, not wanting to get too close. It wasn't until you told me what you did that really made me think. And I came to realize I was only holding myself back. I was keeping myself from something really special…for no better reason than I was afraid of it."

She nodded. "You've been thinking about it all this time…"

"Of course I have."

"Why couldn't you just tell me that?"

"I didn't think you'd understand…and this was something I had to do."

"I see."

Victor just glanced at her, out of words to say. Then again, he'd really said all he needed to say.

And Take Care, for her part, couldn't say anything either. All she could do was stare at him…a tear trailing its way down her cheek,

_He's been there for me just as unconditionally as I have for him…he just couldn't find the courage to tell me so…until now._

"Lily…don't cry…" Victor whispered.

"Sorry…I can't help it…I've just been so blasted stubborn…"

"I know, I know. And I'm sorry I pushed you away so much. I just didn't feel I deserved you…"

"I understand now…I just don't know what to say…"

He pulled her next to him, his arms wrapped around her, if only for a few moments. "Then don't say anything….after all there are moments in which there are no need for words…"

She nodded and nuzzled herself into his fur.

"Victor, I…"

He pressed one fingertip to her lips, quieting her for a moment, his eyes gazing into hers.

"I know, Lily…I know you do."

She glanced at him quizzically.

He met her gaze and held her a bit closer. "I know because I feel it too. I'm just sorry that it took nearly losing you to realize that."

She nodded, both of them turning to the setting sun.

Truly, there really were no words needed to express how they felt that moment. They just gazed on, content that Fate was willing to concede them this night…before the real work had to be done.


	5. Chapter 5

True Heart Bear sat up on her side of the bed, her mind very troubled at the moment.

_What I'm being faced with, more or less, is the thought of turning my back on everything I have fought for long years to protect…and now I'm being told that this might well be the only way we can win the fight against this new evil._

She got up, careful not to disturb her sleeping mate, and gazed out the window. She sighed and closed her eyes.

_I'd give anything if there were only another way. What's more is that our fate may well lie in the hands of a stranger. _

_None of us can stand as we are against him, though. Yet I'm still not ready to just let go of our traditions. They have stood as long as we, through all the chaos of the world. _

"Can't sleep?" a voice behind her inquired. It was Noble Heart.

"Not really…" she replied. "Not considering what's weighing on my mind."

"I know, my dear, I know. I wish too there was just another way. But I really don't think there is."

"I know that….it's getting my heart to come to terms with the idea."

Her mate didn't say a word, only nodded as she continued.

"When we started on this journey, years ago, I promised myself that we wouldn't repeat the mistakes of our ancestors…"

"What do you mean? They fought to protect us all, you know."

"Right, Noble Heart—they fought. And I didn't want us, or anyone under our charge, to have to fight for anything. And we have, still, for so many years. But never the way they did…."

"I know…"

"What Victor is speaking of is just short of war. I don't want that for us. But given the odds, and what we're up against, I just don't see any other way."

"Maybe there is…"

"What do you mean?"

"What if we made weapons that really weren't?"

"I don't get it…"

"We use our Stare like a weapon, right?"

"Something like that…"

"What if there were a different means to focus that energy?"

"Wait…I think I get it…so you're saying use that same energy to make weapons of our own?"

"Right. Something that isn't made of steel, or can even do any harm…but can defend against it just the same."

"I suppose you're right. But how will we manage that?"

"I'll ask Bright Heart if he can cook something up."

"All right, " she yawned. "Guess I better get back to sleep."

"Need some company?"

"Always, my love. At least now I think I can sleep better."

"Me too."

Meanwhile, back on Earth, a mysterious figure was plotting again.

"One down…this one shouldn't be so hard either. After all, she's just a measly rabbit."

The black figure approached the modest den and placed a paw on his sword, ready to draw it and repeat the scene he'd caused just moments before.

He didn't get too far before a pair of brown eyes met him. "Going somewhere?"

The bear didn't speak, just drew his weapon…as another pair of eyes met him.

"I wouldn't go doing that if I was you."

The two figures stepped out into the moonlight—a silver wolf and a reddish furred rabbit, both with symbols emblazoned on their stomach fur.

"You two can't be…"

"Can't be what? Up this hour of the night? We ain't kids, you know," the rabbit quipped.

The dark bear chuckled malevolently. "Wouldn't matter to me. You'd be too goody-two-shoes to stand against me anyways." He charged forward—

just in time to be blindsided by the rabbit.

"I beg to differ with you, dearie…but we aren't marshmallows, just 'cause we're Care Bear Cousins."

The bear rolled to his feet, his blade knocked clear by the collision. "Hmph…a furball with some actual fighting spirit. This might be interesting…too bad it'll all end the same."

The rabbit was also on her feet quickly as well, bracing for another impact. "The same as what?"

"That foolish wolf and that other Care Bear…which I disposed of…"

This time it was the wolf that tackled him to the ground…and he being much stronger, the bear didn't recover quite as quickly, but recovered nonetheless.

"That 'foolish' wolf was my brother…"

"Oh well. He shouldn't have gotten in my way."

"Gotten in your way? If you attacked his companion, I would have expected him to have beaten you into the ground now. Which I would now rather happily do, if I weren't a Care Bear Cousin now…"

"And what a waste that was.." the bear answered. "To have your own fighting spirits diluted by that fluff…"

"That doesn't mean I still can't fight you…whoever you are."

"My name is of no importance to you…but since you _are _Care Bear Cousins, my disposing of you is…" the black bear growled as he drew a dagger.

He got about two steps before a flash of starfire energy cut across his path.

The rabbit was standing there, legs braced. "Don't even think about it."

The bear just laughed. "Ah yes, a Care Bear Cousin Call…do you really think that's capable of stopping me?" he mocked as he fired back a Dark Stare.

"Whoa…easy there…" the rabbit hastily replied as she dodged behind a nearby tree stump.

Just as he spoke, another blast hit him…this one about twice as powerful as the first.

"No, but I can," a third voice replied.

It was Swift Heart Rabbit, who'd heard the commotion outside and dashed full speed to the scene. Impressive, since she was looking for some food about three miles away.

"Good..three of you against me, " the bear mocked once more. "Now I can just dispose of you all at once…"

He started to mumble some words, but was stopped in the middle of whatever spell he was attempting to cast by a triple blast of pure caring energy.

"Argh…very well then. You may have won the day, but I vow I will return…and this time it will be your last…"

The bear ran off into the woods and disappeared in a flash of dark light.

"So that's how he's getting so far so fast…" Swift Heart remarked.

"Come again?" the other rabbit asked.

"You see, Rhiannon…I'd gotten the message that True Heart and Noble Heart sent to all of us here on Earth."

"She sent a message?" the wolf asked.

"Right, Glenn. Except you didn't get it yet. Bright Heart is still working on your communicator and Rhiannon's."

"I see."

"I got it, but I've been so busy lately that I just didn't remember it…and for that I'm really sorry. But I came here as quick as I could."

"We're thankful you did."

"But seriously, was that a Dark Stare he was using?"

"Yes, it was." Rhiannon answered.

"Then Take Care Bear was right…" Swift Heart nodded. "She'd mentioned that there was the possibility of a dark Care Bear coming into existence."

"How so?" Glenn asked.

"She was researching how Rhiannon became Free Heart Rabbit."

"I see."

"Yeah…she was. And she's probably still not much closer. I can't even explain it myself. One minute I was trying to protect you from that dark clone of yours, Chrissie…and the next minute…I had this."

"I know, Rhiannon."

"So, should we go and tell the others?"

"Yeah, we better. And bring the kids. I don't want that guy coming back and hurting them." Rhiannon added.

"What will your husband think?" Glenn asked.

"The old man will just come along with me, Silver Heart. He might actually like it and stay. Truthfully, I'm hoping he would."

"Whatcha mean?" Swift Heart inquired.

"Chrissie, your family is up there in Care-A-Lot just as it is here. And I know it's hard on you not seeing them so much. So, I figure that the only way you'll get it both ways is for me and the family to come on up."

"You'd really do that?"

"Yeah."

Swift Heart nodded, then tapped a button on her communication device.

"Grumpy here. What do you need?" a gruff, but kind voice answered.

"Could ya send a Cloud Car or two down here?"

"I can spare one."

"Make sure it's got lots of trunk space then. We're gonna need it."

"I'll see what I can do. Grumpy out."

"Well," Free Heart Rabbit said at last, "I guess we better start packing."

Back up in Care-A-Lot, True Heart and Noble Heart were having a discussion with Bright Heart Raccoon.

"Sure…I think I can manage that. In fact, I'm probably a couple of steps ahead of you," the purple raccoon commented when asked if he could craft weapons of caring.

"Really?"

"Yeah…I overheard some of the broadcasts and communications going on—after all, it _is _my job to make sure the communications net is working okay—and when I heard it, I figured I better get to work on something."

"I see…and what have you come up with, Bright Heart?" Noble Heart answered.

"Take a look at these." He tossed a small device to Noble Heart, who caught it in midair and examined it.

"Hmm…looks like it's studded with Caring Crystals," he remarked and placed his thumb on one of them.

Instantly, he felt a warmth flow through it…and incandescent energy flared through the crystal at the tip.

"What in the world?"

"What those do," Bright Heart replied, "is focus the caring energy that flows through us all into a tight, coherent beam not at all unlike a Stare or Call. Except I added a few more things…"

"Like what?"

"I had to add a few more components to make the beam as solid as steel…but, as it is made of caring energy, it can't cut through or harm anything…except something of darkness…"

"I see. So it can block a steel weapon..but it's incapable of harming anything."

"Right. But how?"

"I can't fully explain it yet. I just know it'll do the job you're asking," the raccoon shrugged.

"I take it you've tested it?"

"Yeah."

"How? We don't have anything to test it with…"

"I had to improvise with really dense wooden sticks…"

"I see..but who would have done the tests?"

"Champ Bear gladly volunteered. After all, he's our resident sports expert..and just so happens to be somewhat versed in the sport of fencing…"

"I see."

Noble Heart placed his paw against the beam of energy…and was surprised to feel that it passed right through it, with only a gentle warmth registering.

"Interesting…so it just passes through something living."

"Right. Without doing any lasting harm. Although a being made of or possessed by negative energy won't like it very much."

"It'd be like being hit with a Stare at close range."

"Yeah, something like that."

"How many have you made?" True Heart inquired.

"So far, three. And only a Care Bear or Care Bear Cousin can use them. We're the only ones with enough energy to activate the Caring Crystals."

"I see…" Noble Heart answered. "I just hope we can stand against that dark Care Bear…"

"Me too."

"I'm working on something else…but that'll take some time. Not sure I'll have it ready just in case this guy comes by."

"These will just have to do, then."

The raccoon nodded.

"Don't we still have No Heart to worry about, too?" Noble Heart asked.

"He's not going anywhere for the time being. Even he can't dodge this huge storm that's come up. But I'm worried about it. It may shift direction…and if it does…we're in big trouble ourselves."

"I understand."

"I'm probably gonna have to shift the location of Care-A-Lot temporarily. Good thing, though, that we don't have to activate the rainbow deflectors…"

"Yeah…" Noble Heart replied. "For now, anyways."

"Those get turned on, nothing gets either into or out of Care-A-Lot for a while. Those are run on an automatic timer once started…and can't be deactivated until the timer runs out."

"It's a last resort, isn't it."

Bright Heart nodded again. "Something like that."

"Keep the systems on standby, though. If this storm weakens, or shifts direction, we may still need it."

"Gotcha. There's another small problem, though."

"What's that?"

"The generators for the deflectors run off the power grid to Care-A-Lot. And they're enough of a drain that pretty much anything—including communications—will be out until the timers run out."

"I understand," True Heart replied. "I'm issuing an emergency recall order for all members of the Care Bear Family down on Earth. We'll need them here if No Heart decides to press an attack."

"Agreed. No sense in having any of them trapped on Earth. How long do those generators run for, Bright Heart?"

"I'd say an hour."

"That's a long time…"

"Right. It was designed to buy us some time to regroup in the event of a major attack on Care-A-Lot. Granted, it hasn't been attacked since…well, as far back as I can remember, which would be a kit coming here with you two.."

"Indeed."

"But there's a first time for everything, which is why I designed it in the first place."

"Understood," True Heart answered, then padded over to the communications console and issued a general broadcast.

"This is True Heart Bear. All members of the Care Bear Family on Earth are ordered to return to Care-A-Lot immediately. This message repeats. True Heart out."

Swift Heart Rabbit blinked when the order came in. "Guess our mind has been made up for us, huh?"

"Seems so, my dear." Silver Heart Wolf answered. "Is everything ready, Rhiannon?"

Rhiannon—also known as Free Heart Rabbit—scowled. "Pretty much. Are we gonna have room in that thing for you two, me, the kids, and my old man?"

"I think so. Looks like Grumpy sent the sport utility model."

"Least he thought ahead and did the best he could with just one."

Silver Heart—also known, at least to the other two as Glenn—peered into the windows of the Cloud Utility Vehicle and chuckled, "Looks like they already beat us to the punch…they're waiting to go."

"Leave it to them.." Rhiannon muttered. "But everything is packed…we're ready to go when you are, Chrissie."

"Right," Swift Heart—whose birth name was Chrissie—answered and hit the button on her comm device. "This is Swift Heart…we're on our way in."

Victor and Take Care Bear, meanwhile, were gazing out at the darkening skies.

"Can we really do it?" the Care Bear doctor asked.

"We have to," the silver wolf that was her companion replied. "For everyone's sake, we have to stop your brother."

"I wish it wasn't like this. I wish I didn't have to fight him. I mean, I've caused him enough pain as it is…"

"Lily…don't go blaming yourself again. You know as well as I do that what happened with Iris was an accident. You never meant her any harm."

"I know that now…but seeing what it did to him…I don't know if I can take it.."

He wrapped his arms about her waist gently. "You can, Lily. I believe in you, just as you did in me."

"Thank you…"

"No need to thank me, Lily. I was just returning the favor." He then gently bent down and kissed her forehead, causing the doctor to blush.

"Victor…"

The wolf just gazed at her. "You healed more than my physical wounds…you also healed the ones no instrument can touch…save for the heart. So it is I who should be thanking you."

He grasped her paw gently, then let go of it, nudging her gently.

Take Care Bear glanced down at her paw—and gasped.

"Victor…."

In that brief moment, he'd slipped a band with a single stone set into its center onto her paw.

"Lily…"

She gazed at him, patiently. "Something you want to say?"

He blushed a bit, then lowered his eyes a moment, gaining his composure before he spoke. "No matter what happens these next few days—or even hours—you've already helped me to win the most important battle…the one with my emotions and fears. And I've helped you conquer yours. I just wanted to…I mean…"

She reached up and gently brushed his cheek with her paw. "Wanted to what?"

"Since the other day, I just can't bear the thought of ever losing you…and I want you by my side, always…"

She couldn't say a word, just gaze at him. _All this time I've been trying to break through that wall around his heart…and now it's burst forth like a flood from a dam. I guess I got what I wanted…thing is, can I follow through with what he's asking of me?_

She closed her eyes, answering her own thought with another. _Silly girl, it's what you've wanted from the start. And if it really is what you want, take it, and for heaven's sake, don't ever look back. You might not get this chance again, you know. You know how close you've come the last few months to buying it._

"I…" She wrapped her arms around him tightly—literally, a bear hug. "I want the same thing too…"

"Then will you…"

"Of course I will, Victor."

He just smiled, bent down to kiss her again—this one a wee bit longer—then took her into his arms. "After this is all said and done, then…"

She nodded. "First things first."

"Lily…"

"Yes?"

"I love you…"

"I love you too, Victor. I always have. I was just waiting for you to come around."

He nodded, then both of them made their way to the center of town, towards the Hall of Hearts, to see what True Heart and Noble Heart were up to.

Meanwhile, the bear known to her as her brother Billy staggered through the woods.

_How could they have possibly beaten me? I can't be defeated like that…_

_**You underestimate the power of caring…**_

_What's that other voice?_

_**I'm your conscience. That blast finally broke your control on my mind long enough for me to get loose. **_

_This can't be…_

_**Why are you hunting them? **_

_Because _she _is one of them. _

_**Your very own sister. And what does she have to do with this?**_

_She is no longer my sister. Not since that day. And for that, I will make all those that took in that murderer pay.._

_**You know it was an accident. **_

_IT WAS NOT! SHE MEANT TO DO IT, _the dark bear screamed in his mind. _SHE WAS SO JEALOUS AND HATEFUL…_

_**But you know the look in her eyes the instant it happened…**_

The dark Care Bear froze, as if remembering that day, then shrugged. _No matter, she will get the fate she deserves. Her, and all those with her._

_**They are stronger than you are.**_

_We shall see. Now be gone from my mind. _

He gazed up at the stars, then down at the ground, wondering, just for a moment if that little voice was right—before the anger he felt smothered that tiny glimmer of light in his soul.

"She will pay…" he vowed before trudging off into the dark.


	6. Chapter 6

Bright Heart glanced at his

Bright Heart glanced at his radar screen and sighed. "Looks like the weather is shifting. And if we don't work fast, we're toast."

He checked his status screens. Indeed the weather had changed. He padded over to his consoles.

"Hey, Noble Heart?"

"What is it?"

"It looks like that storm is changing direction all of a sudden. I think No Heart knows it too…best guess is 20 minutes before he's clear of it."

He heard an exasperated sigh on the other end. "Just the news we needed. Is everything ready for worst case?"

"Had it ready for two days now."

"Keep it that way. On my signal, activate it."

"Copy that."

"I'm going to send out a second recall order. We need everyone here."

"Doesn't look like you'll need to, Noble Heart. I see everyone is here and accounted for."

"What about the new members?"

"You mean Silver Heart and Free Heart? I'm guessing Swift Heart warned them both. They just came in about five minutes ago."

"Good, good. One less worry on our minds."

"Agreed. I'll be waiting for your signal. Bright Heart out."

The raccoon closed the connection and sighed. "I just hope it's going to be enough."

At his castle, the evil wizard No Heart glanced out the window of his castle.

"At last…this blasted weather is moving out. Even my magic can't withstand a storm of this magnitude…"

He turned to the door and bellowed for his assistant. "BEASTLY!!"

"Coming, your evilness…" came the whiny reply.

"Get us ready to move out the moment this storm clears out. I want to be rid of those Care Bears once and for all."

"Your wish is my command…"

"It better be. Now GO!"

A lone Cloud Car, built more like a sport utility vehicle, came in as fast as its engine could carry it.

"Think we made it back in time, Swift Heart?"

"Pretty sure we did," the blue rabbit answered back to her mate who'd asked the question.

"What do you think it is?"

"Not what, who. I'm pretty sure it's No Heart up to his old tricks again."

"Well, whatever it is, we'd better find out first."

"Agreed."

"Um…could someone PLEASE tell me what in blazes is going on?" another male voice piped up, before the other female in the vehicle answered.

"Oh, honey, we're just going on a job…" Free Heart Rabbit replied.

"I see…sounds dangerous though…is this something with this new…um, family, you joined?"

"Yeah…and it sounds like things are really starting to get interesting…"

One last Cloud Car was coming in, carrying Victor and Take Care Bear.

"Lily…can we…no, I shouldn't ask that. It's not a matter of if we can take on your brother, after all. It's we have to."

She nodded. "It's the only chance we have of saving him. I just hope True Heart and Noble Heart found a way…"

They pulled right in front of Bright Heart's lab….just as a scintillating rainbow barrier appeared in the sky above them.

"What the….?" Victor gasped as Bright Heart came pounding out the door. "Looks like you two made it just in time…sorry I couldn't warn you but that thing pulls all the power in Care-A-Lot to power it."

"Glad we could make it then. Anyway…"

"Oh yeah, right." Bright Heart tossed them two small cylinders, each studded with Caring Crystals.

"These what you could cook up?"

"Yeah, the other two I made. True Heart and Noble Heart have one too. Not much I could do on short notice, though. Hope they work."

"I hope so too."

No Heart, meanwhile, glanced out his castle window and slammed his hand down on the side of the throne he was sitting in.

"Blast it all! They managed to get some sort of defense up against me…."

Then he paused, and chuckled coldly. "Ah, but I can still sense darkness in that infernal place…perhaps my efforts were not in vain…" He paused again to seek out the source of this darkness, in the hope of being able to communicate.

"What? He…he can't be! I may be able to use this to my advantage though…perhaps I shall just sit back and watch him do my work for me…."

In the Hall of Hearts, all the members of the Care Bear Family—old and new, and even some that weren't officially members yet—were all gatherered to discuss strategy for what they figured to be a massive attack by their archnemesis.

"So, he came here?" Tenderheart Bear inquired.

"Yes…" True Heart replied.

"Seems like we got the shield up just in time to stop him, though. From what I can see, he's just waiting. Not really trying to attack it…which, truthfully, I see as odd." Bright Heart interjected.

"Why? Isn't that a good thing?"

"Yes, and no. Yes, he's not attacking us. No, because he doesn't know the capabilities of that shield and I would have thought he'd at least try to probe it."

"I see…" True Heart answered.

Suddenly, the doors to the Hall blew inward as if blasted with a terrible force.

"How could he…?" Bright Heart gasped…before he rolled to one side to avoid a gout of black energy that shot forth.

"No.." Take Care Bear gasped. "He couldn't have…."

"Followed you here, you wretch?" the figure standing in the doorway answered. "So easy….But down to business. I'm going to destroy you and all those who took you in…"

True Heart glanced at Take Care, completely oblivious to what he may be referring to. She'd remembered her saying she had an explanation…

"Take Care, I think it's…._look out!" _she exclaimed suddenly as another bolt shot forth.

Then she saw him draw his weapon from his side…the moment she'd feared and prayed to the Great Wishing Star that she'd never have to face.

_Hope these things work…_,she thought as she drew the device Bright Heart had made for her and pressed its activation button.

To her surprise, the beam of energy that leaped from it fanned around her, encasing her in a protective shield.

_Of course…why didn't I remember that? Caring Crystals react to the emotions and thoughts of their user. Since I didn't want to attack, it made something that defended me…but oh dear, what of the others?_

Her thought was answered as her mate drew his and it formed into a solid lance of energy.

"Ah, so the do-gooders actually developed some teeth? No matter…still no match for me..., although it might just be interesting now…"

"You'll have to get past me, first….whoever you are." Noble Heart shot back, standing firm.

The dark bear didn't answer, but rather swung his sword in a downward arc…to collide headlong with the lance Noble Heart was carrying.

"How…how did you?"

"We found a way to defend against you…but more to the point, why are you here?"

"You wouldn't understand…"

"Try me. You might have a better chance than you would trying to attack me…"

"Heh…you, attack me? You're too good and caring to attack me…"

"Then you underestimate us. We have learned that some things we must stand and fight for…"

"You would even stand up with someone that took something dear from me?"

At those words, everyone in the room paused, most taking a gasp at this revelation.

"What…what are you talking about?"

The dark bear growled. "You would stand with someone that murdered my sister?"

"I…I don't know what you're talking about…"

Take Care Bear took a step forward, her head bowed, still mindful to keep behind Noble Heart just enough that she wasn't exactly putting herself in harm's way—not yet at least.

"He means me…"

True Heart whirled around to face her, incredulous. "What?"

She nodded once, then sighed. "I told you I owe you all an explanation, so…"

Their attacker growled. "Your words mean nothing to me…"

Take Care Bear turned to face him—her brother—and spoke. "I…I wasn't always as you know me now…I had a family once too…"

True Heart nodded. "We all did, at one point in our lives…"

The doctor nodded, then continued. "I wasn't always on the best terms with mine. In fact, I was spoiled and jealous of everything my sister had…well, one day we got into a fight…I pushed her and…well…"

The black bear lunged forward, but his attack was met by Noble Heart's lance. "You killed her, you wretch…."

"No, no…I didn't mean to do it…and it took me many, many long years to stop blaming myself for it…"

True Heart was still astonished by this revelation, yet she stood to face the one that came to harm them all. "That does not take from what she is now, though. We all, at one point or another have had something we have had to answer for…," she added, turning her eyes to Victor. Then she turned back to Take Care Bear. "But, still…why would he come after you?"

"Because he is my long lost brother, True Heart."

The black bear snarled and lunged again. "You'll pay for what you did….you are no sister of mine!"

She bowed her head, then looked up and drew the same device that Noble Heart had in his possession. "Noble Heart…forgive my tone….but, stand aside."

"What?"

"This isn't your fight."

"But…"

"Noble Heart, I have to make this right. I don't think fighting him is the way, either…but he has to see that. I'm responsible for this…and I've run from my demons long enough."

Her blue eyes fixed upon her brother—the dark and tormented soul he had become—and she pressed the activation button on her weapon.

"This ends here and now."

She was given all of a second to react before her brother blasted around Noble Heart and charged at her. Quickly, she brought the solid beam of caring energy up to her chest, barely in time to deflect his blow.

"At least now you admit it…"

"I didn't mean for her to die, and you know that…," she shot back, parrying one strike after another.

"Lies…you tell nothing but lies!! You deceived everyone around you!"

"You are the one consumed by rage, brother. You are blinded by your anger…"

"I will have my revenge!! On you and all those who stand with you!!" he yelled, wildly swinging at anything in his path.

Take Care Bear swiped back with her own energy blade…and contacted his sword wrist, causing him to drop the sword as if burned by fire.

"What…what is that thing?" he screamed, gasping at his wrist, which bore no marks of a wound of any kind, yet still burned as though she'd taken a torch to him.

"This blade is made up of pure caring energy, brother. To a soul as dark as yours has become, though…"

"You…you wretch…"

She stared down at her brother, not with anger or malice in her eyes, but a great sadness, and even pity.

"I didn't want it to come to this…"

"You…"

Bright Heart suddenly exclaimed from his position. "Guys, I think we just got ourselves a bigger problem."

"What?" True Heart replied, mentally adding, _As if we don't have a big enough problem already. _

"The shield just gave out…" he answered, just as a blast of lightning barely missed the Hall of Hearts. "And No Heart is taking full advantage of it."

The dark bear took this one chance to pick up his sword and make a swing for his sister….just as he was met with another swipe of an energy blade, this one far more than merely casual, enough to cause him to feel as though he'd been cut in two…yet again, no mark of any wounds.

Victor was standing beside her, having leaped into action at the first sign of trouble and reacting with the speed of thought. He glanced down at her brother, eyes glazed over with pain, but still conscious.

"Don't even think about it."

Take Care Bear looked down at her brother and shook her head.

"Why don't you just finish it, Lily…" he muttered.

"Finish what?"

True Heart blinked. "Your given name, I presume?"

The doctor nodded.

"At least then I can be with my sister…the one you deprived me of…,"

Her eyes closed and she shook her head. "I can't let you take the easy way out…"

"What would you know?"

"You don't think a thousand times a day I wanted out too? I wanted to just die so I didn't have to live with what happened?"

He was completely taken aback by the raw emotion in her voice and could do nothing but lay there, dumbstruck, mouth gaping like a beached fish.

"It was because of them…," she whispered, gesturing out to the others, "that I found the courage to forgive myself for what happened. I know it was my foolish actions that killed Iris…or at least set in motion that chain of events…but I was younger then…and far less wiser than I am now. That's why I can see your anger….and also why I know that isn't the way…"

He snarled. "You couldn't begin to understand my anger…"

"More than you ever will know, Billy….more than you will know…" she shot back, a tear in her eye.

"It isn't too late to stop and turn around from the road you're on now." True Heart added.

"I…" he replied, then bowed his head, as if warring with his own conscience.

"Um…" Bright Heart interrupted, "now that we have one situation under control, could we please worry about No Heart before he levels Care-A-Lot?"

True Heart nodded, then headed out what was left of the front door, glancing back to Take Care Bear and Victor.

"Sure you two can handle him?"

"Yeah." Victor answered. "So long as he doesn't try anything funny…."

The black bear looked up at the ceiling, then back at his sister. "Why didn't you come back?"

"Huh?" She hadn't been expecting any kind of a question from him.

"Why didn't you come back after Iris died? It just made you more of a coward…"

"Because you're right, Billy—at that time I was a coward. I couldn't face what I had caused. If only I hadn't been so jealous, so greedy of what my sister had, she might still be here today."

"I…" It shocked him so that his sister had admitted that he'd been at least partly right that he shut up.

"And I locked myself away—just as you've done to yourself, wrapping yourself up in hatred and anger—and vowed I'd never ever let anyone in again. I thought that was what I deserved…until I met Victor…."

He didn't say a word, just gazed at the ground, unable to speak.

"I realized that other people need me….just as I need them. It was a great tragedy that Iris died…but if not for that, I don't know if I would have ever seen the error of my ways…and the road I was walking down…"

"I…"

"You're still family to me, Billy….no matter how much you may hate me…"

Those words seemed to give him the courage to look up towards her—just as a blast rattled the Hall of Hearts.

All he heard was a crack, and suddenly part of the roof came down—right towards his sister.

Neither he nor Victor had time to move before it landed squarely on top of her.

"Lily!!" both bear and wolf exclaimed as they hurried to her side.

Together, wordlessly, they lifted the chunk of debris from her form.

"She's hurt badly….I don't think she'll…" Victor gasped, a tear rolling down his cheek.

The bear, on the other hand, was trembling. "I…this is my fault…."

"Billy…."

"No, she's right." He was shaking with anger again, but this time, it wasn't directed at her. "I've been running away for far too long…and I nearly killed my own sister because of my rage….and again, she's going to…."

He stopped and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To make amends."

"You can't possibly be thinking of fighting No Heart alone?"

"I'm not going to sit by and lose another sister, Victor. And it's my fault this happened. If it wasn't for me, you all would be out there trying to stop him. She wouldn't have been in here."

"Then I'm going with you."

"No, Victor. Someone has to stay here and look after her. She's in bad shape, and might not make it. At least with you she has a chance."

"I…"

The black bear shook his head. "It's far too late for me. May as well try to do one last thing good…"

He picked up the device she'd been carrying. "I don't know how this works, or even if it'll work for me….but…I have to do something…And Victor…."

"Yes?"

"Tell her I'm sorry for all that I've done to her. And you better take real good care of her…."

"Pardon?"

He shook his head. "I see how she cares for you, and you for her. Pity that it took me this long to realize that I have the capacity to care for anything…"

Another rumble shook the building, and both suddenly remembered that the clock was racing against them.

"Well, I have to go now…."

No Heart chuckled coldly as he pressed his attack on the Care Bear homeland.

"Finally…I have those do-gooders right where I want them…wait, what is this? One Care Bear wants to attack ME?? HA HA HA HA!! What good can he do?"

He paused for a moment, remembering this one in particular. "But…wasn't he…? It doesn't matter….he is merely a flea against me, and has outlived his purpose…"

Cackling again, he turned to rid himself of this one pesky fly…and his eyes went wide as he suddenly sensed the flood of emotions coming from this one…

"No….this can't be!!"

Billy…the one that had just mere moments before vowed to destroy all of the Care Bears, glared at the massive castle that floated just outside Care-A-Lot.

_I'm done running from my past. I'm done with all this anger inside me. I lost my family because of it—all but one, and I'll lose her too unless I do something here and now. _

_And if I don't make it, oh well. It's all I can do now to make some sort of amends for what I've done. Maybe I don't deserve to live…but if I go, he's going with me…_

The black furred bear aimed his tummy symbol at No Heart's castle. _Here goes nothing. _

A gout of energy burst forth from it…however, still being dark, it hit the castle with all the fanfare of a mosquito hitting a windshield, doing about as much damage.

_Why can't I…? Of course…you can't fight fire with fire—or in this case, darkness with darkness. _

He sighed. _I may not have acted like I care about a whole lot…my anger kept me blind. I still don't feel like I should. But…even if it's too late for me, I can still save my sister…_

And with that, the floodgates were opened. A warmth flowed from his inner being and surged through him with the power of a tsunami.

"What's happening to me?" he shouted as a blinding light surrounded him. He closed his eyes tightly.

When he'd found the courage to actually open them again, he gasped.

No longer was his fur midnight black. In its place, his fur had become a pale white color.

And the device he'd carried out with him was seemingly attached to his wrist. He didn't know exactly how it'd gotten there, but he felt that was where it belonged.

Swift Heart, meanwhile, was watching the whole scene unfold and exclaimed, "She was right…Take Care was right after all…"

True Heart also watched, amazed. "Right about what?"

"She said that the change in him could be reversed…that what made him a dark Care Bear of sorts could also make him just like we are…"

"I see…"

Bright Heart suddenly jumped. "Uh…there's also something else going on…"

"What?"

"The Caring Crystal in the device he's got. It's acually resonating with the energies flowing through him…"

True Heart looked at the purple raccoon in astonishment. "And that means…."

"It means that in effect, the device is using _his own energies_ as a power source…which greatly increases its output."

"In other words…"

"He's capable of unleashing a Care Bear Stare more powerful than all of us _combined."_

"Through the Crystal?"

Bright Heart nodded.

Billy couldn't hear anything that was going on around him. All he knew was that No Heart had to be brought down.

He aimed the device at the castle and pressed the activation button. At that moment, his symbol also started to glow.

"What the….?"

Before he could say anything beyond that, a sphere of energy started to build in front of him, so bright that he had to raise a paw to shield his eyes.

He could feel the energies coursing from his tummy symbol to the device and condensing into a solid beam of energy…before it shot forth like a cannon, striking the castle like a bullet and coming clean out the other side.

"Oh my….," he gasped, the light fading as he suddenly collapsed.

Slowly, he opened his eyes, surrounded by the other members of the Care Bear family.

"What….what in the world happened?"

"Well…let's just say No Heart won't be bothering us for a while. He'll be too busy repairing the massive hole left in his castle." Noble Heart replied.

"I….where's Lily?" he suddenly inquired, starting to get up and finding that wasn't a very easy process.

"Whoa…careful there. Whatever you did was pretty impressive but obviously it put a pretty big strain on you too…"

"Is she… ?"

"No…thankfully she pulled through." Victor answered for him. "Although she still looks in pretty bad shape, it's just really all show. She won't be doing much for a little while."

"I see…Well….I should be going now…"

"Why?" Victor asked.

"I don't belong here…."

"Funny, I once thought the same thing myself."

"But…"

Victor walked around so that he could look the bear squarely in the eye. "Your sister needs you, Billy. You can't just walk away from her like that."

"I…she doesn't need me, she has all of you…."

"You're her only birth family left…besides your mother. Besides, do you think she would have confronted you herself if she wasn't trying to save you?"

"You….you've got a point…but…"

"But what? You've always got a place here, if you want it. But, just as I did, you too have to learn to accept it."

"I…it's going to take time."

"Believe me, Billy, I understand you better than you think. Been there, done that."

He nodded. "So, do I have to take a new name like she did?"

True Heart glanced at his symbol, which likewise had changed as had the color of his fur. In its place was a blaze of white through a normal star.

"Well…it's up to you. But…well, how would being called Lucent Heart Bear sound to you?"

The now pale white bear glanced down, then nodded. "I can manage with that, in time. Perhaps, like my sister did, I'll find my place eventually…"

"I know how you feel." Victor replied, patting him on the shoulder.

Later that night, Billy—now called Lucent Heart Bear by the rest of his newly adopted family, gazed out into the night sky.

Take Care Bear suddenly came up to his side, albeit rather awkwardly on a set of crutches.

"Oh..hi there…"

"Can't sleep?"

"Not really…"

"I remember that look with Victor too…he was doing much the same you are now, finding his place in a world he'd wanted to destroy…"

"He's been a big help…but it's still going to take some time…"

"Well…there is one thing you can start with…"

"And that is?"

"I'm going to be out for a while…and Victor can't run the clinic alone…mind giving him a hand?"

"I suppose, if it'll help me fit in better…"

"That's where I started, Billy…"

He chuckled a little. "I figure I'll only hear that name from you anymore…"

She shrugged a little. "It's all right."

He looked up. "Think Iris can see us now?"

"Of course she can. And I'm sure she's proud of us both…"

"Yeah, she is. And maybe she can rest at ease now."

"You're right. Thanks…I guess I needed that much."

She nodded. "Well, Victor is waiting for me at home…so I better go."

"All right."

As she left, he gave one more glance at the stars before retiring for the night himself.

_Redemption isn't easy to come by. But I'll make it, if it's the last thing I do. If Victor can do it, so can I. _


End file.
